Theater ticket
by RattytheScourge
Summary: Candy is married to Neil and is happy. But here she got the theater ticket, on the play where will play... Terry! Her first love.


\- If you want go, you can go, - he said chilly. Candy lowered her head, her husband never talked so to her before.

\- Don't you want come with me? - almost plaintively she asked.

\- With you? - Neil responded with a rigid snicker. - first, I see only one theater ticket in your hands. And, secondly, why I am needed to you there? To show my horns to everybody?

\- Neil! - Candy choked with indignation, - how can you talk with me so?!

The man turned a back and started sorting papers on a table defiantly:

\- How I talk? In general I am surprised that I keep talk with you after this, and I don't pack your things and bring you forward, in your new happy life with this vile actor!

\- Neil!

\- And your friend, Annie is the kind person too, she envied our happiness and palmed off this ticket to you, and you are soooo happy! Go, but then don't come back here any more...

\- Neil, how you can?! - Candy couldn't find enough words. - How you can tell such awful things... - she absolutely became confused. - I simply want to go to the theater, on the performance... What 's problem in this? It is simple to go to the theater!

Legan shortly turned back and fixed his eyes on wife's face:

\- Enough! Don't make me an idiot! Do you believe in it? That you will go to the theater, you will sit, yawn, have coffee in anintermission, discuss the neigbour's dress... And then you will go home to your beloved husband. Do you really think that it would be so?!

Neil took breath and added already by quieter tone:

\- Listen, Candy. I will not buy that. You can do everything you like, but you have to know, I won't become the cuckold. If you will go to the performance, I don't know you anymore.

\- You... You absolutely went mad because of jealousy!

Door slapped, and exhausted Candy sat down on a sofa.

There was a theater ticket on a performance In her hand. Performance, in which Terrence Granchester plays main role...

Candy just wanted to see him. Only to see... The first love always lives in heart despite everything, and, of course, Candy didn't want as she was reproached by Neil to escape with Terry, or even to talk with him.

It was just a wish to see dear person once, to be convinced that he's fine, and to live further.

Why so much poison and rage poured out on her by Neil? The first love is the first tenderness, the first kiss which will never repeats, the first excitement in the chest. The first tears and the first parting, the destroyed naive dreams...

Candy wanted to see him so much, just only to sit and look how Terry plays on stage. To see how he grew up... She looked at a paper in her hands and everything was blurred before eyes, except several words: "In roles: Terrence Granchester".

Candy wants to see him so much, but... But how will be Neil?

Neil which kisses her from head to toes at night, Neil, with whom they fall asleep, whispering to each other on an ear gentle nicknames, Neil which sends her to hospital flowers during the day in an occasion and without, Neil, whom she can tell everything in the evening, Neil, with which all of them are difficulties and pleasures divide together, Nile, who became the accuratest driver when she agreed him to bring her to job, Neil, at whom headboard she sat all night long when he was ill, Neil, with whom they thought out a name to future kid yesterday... How will be Neil, whom she loves so much?

The door creaked, and Candy turned back, having felt that her face was wet because of tears.

\- Candy, dear, are you crying? - clasped in arms, she embraced her husband too and hid her face in his shoulder. - Candy, my love, dear, forgive me, forgive me! I don't know how I could tell this, I probably really... went mad because of jealousy... Candy, put on dress and, of course go there! Forgive me and forget, please, forget that I told here... - Neil whispered hotly, and Candy kissed his face, breaking off the ill-fated ticket. - I won't go anywhere, I will stay with you, my lovely fool...


End file.
